The Red Strokes
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: First songfc and Naruto fic. Did this on a dare. Summary inside


I did this as a dare form one of my friends who found me on this site.

Summary: Sakura's at a night club in Konoha all alone while everyone else has someone but will a song and a reformed murderer and now Kazekage change all that?

Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto Franchise but do own the charecters Aminta and The Volcanoe Village, along with this story

The Red Strokes

The nightclub was jammed pack full of ninja's. All were either dancing or sitting deep in conversation.

Only one wasn't. Don't get her wrong, she was happy for them all. In her opinion they deserved some sort of happiness.

Sakura Haruno sighed and took a drink of the tea in front of her. All her friends had someone who they were dating.

Kiba had a girl from the Village hidden in the Volcano and they dancing.

Shino was talking with a girl from the Sand.

Naruto, who had finally become Hokage after the elders realized Danzo's treachery and forced him from leadership and gave it to someone more worthy of the title, was dancing with Hinata.

Ino was flirting with Kankuro at a nearby table.

Skiamaru, who had been literally dragged out onto the dance floor by Temari, was dancing with said girl.

Unknown to the pink haired kunoichi a figure in a jacket with the hood pulled low enough so only people could see his mouth. The person approached the Casrakage, who to everyone's except Drin's surprise could both sing and play several instruments.

The girl looked up and straight into a pair of medium colored jade eyes. The hooded young man handed her a slip of scroll and walked away without a backwards glance. She opened the slip of paper and read what it had to say. Her eyes went big and she scrambled on to the stage and to the microphone.

Sakura looked at the 4'11 nineteen year old girl as did some of the people.

" Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" She asked, standing on the tips of her toes. Everyone gave her their undivided attention and not one dared to laugh. They all knew her temper and strength.

Naruto and** Kankuro** had been dumb enough to comment about her height and the fact she looked like a thirteen year old. Both had been victims to her strength. Naruto had had his head slammed into the ground to make him look like an ostrich. Kankuro had it worse though, He had his feet slammed into the ground and what most people from the Lava Village shuddered when they called it the 'infamous Casrakage sucker punch' through five walls, two trees, a stump then got stuck in a wall.

"I've got a request for all couples to come out on to the floor. So come on out love birds."

With that said, she went to the piano and started.

_Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine._

Sakura sighed sadly. She wished Sasuke was there but even Nartuo had deemed him a lost cause. Recently she found herself thinking about the Kazekage.

If she thought about it, it all started when that long ago day when Konohamaru who was being chased by her slammed into Kankuro, Sasuke had thrown a stone when the puppetmaster was going to hit the boy.

_Two shadows starting to softly combine, The picture they're painting, Is one of the heart, and to those who have, It's a true work of art._

When Gaara had demanded that his older brother stop fighting, Sakura's mental image of Sasuke had transformed into messy blood red hair, medium jade black rimmed eyes, pale skin and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

She forced the memories back listened to Aminta singing and playing, secretly wanting to kill the person who had made the request.

_Oh, the red stokes, Passions uncaged, Thundering moments of tenderness rage, Oh the red strokes, Tempered and strong (Fearlessly Drawn) Burning the night like the dawn._

The figure that had asked for the song made their way to where a certain pink haired kunoichi was sitting. Swiftly, he removed his sweat jacket and threw it on an empty table and jerked down his shirt.

Sakura sensed a chakra signature approaching her. She turned to look at who it was. No one was there. Okay, maybe she was getting tired.

"May I have this dance?" Some one asked directly into her ear, causing her to jump. She turned to look at the person who scared the heck out of her

It was a young man maybe a year or so older than her, with blood red locks that hung below his ears. His eyes were a medium shade of jade that were rimmed in black. It was the fifth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sakura slowly stood up and took his offered hand. He pulled her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist while she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

_Steam on the window, salt in a kiss, Two hearts have never pounded like this, Inspired by a vision, That they can't command, Erasing the borders, With each brush of a hand._

Everyone slowly backed away from the red head and the pinkette. But the two didn't notice.

_Oh, the red strokes, Passions uncaged, Thundering moments of tenderness rage, Oh the red strokes, Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn), Burning the night like the dawn._

For the first time in a long time, Sakura was happy. There on the floor in the arms of a handsome young man, she felt at ease.

Gaara allowed a small smile to cross his features as the girl laid her head on his shoulder. He had chosen a great song at that moment.

_Oh, the blues will be blue and the jealousies green, But when love picks its shade it demands to be seen, Oh, the red strokes, Passions uncaged, Thundering moments of tenderness rage, Oh, the red strokes, Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn), Burning the night like the dawn._

Everyone was in awe. They knew that Gaara had changed for the better when Naruto had beaten the tar out of him. But they didn't know he would actually ask Sakura out on the floor and **Dance**!

_Oh, the red strokes, Passions uncaged, Thundering, moments, of tenderness rage, Oh, the red strokes, Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn), Burning the night like the dawn._

Little did Gaara and Sakura care though. They were happy. The song was coming to a close.

_Steam on the window salt in a kiss, Two hearts have never pounded like this._

The last note hung in the air as everyone including Aminta, who stood up from behind the piano to watch them. They all held their breaths waiting for the Sand nin and Med nin to do something.

Gaara realized that the song had ended five minutes ago and stopped. Sakura opened her eyes and lifted her head. Both looked around, seen everyone staring at them.

Everyone was waiting for them to do something. Gaara allowed a small smirk to cross his features and lifted Sakura's head and gently placing his thin lips on hers.

Please read and review. If I get more than Five reviews for this story might add another chapter of make a new story for you guys to decide


End file.
